Finding Kagome
by sorata-chan
Summary: kagomes hurt by inuyasha for the last time and decides to go home, but something big happens and she developes amnesia, she becomes a village maiden and meets kouga, for her, for the first time, what will happen? will inuyasha come to get her?


Angelfairie: Hey guys, I'm baaaack.  
  
Pk: yeah me too!!!, and look I brought a friend, ICARUS!!!!  
  
Icarus: uh...hi?  
  
Angelfairie: another fic idea can u belive it, I wuz just sitting down reading one of my chemistry books when it hit me and pk and icarus sensed it (somehow) and helped me with it.  
  
Pk: yeah!!  
  
Icarus: that we did yup yup yup!!!  
  
Angelfairie: but it's a maybe oneshot though about 3 or 4 SHORT chapters then I ran out of ideas  
  
Pk: well enough chitychat on with the fic!!  
  
Icarus: wait! Disclaimer!!  
  
Pk: oh yeah— we don't own nething.. except a couple pages of filler paper and a pen  
  
Icarus: yeah were that poor  
  
Angelfairie: newais on with it all!  
  
(@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#)  
  
chapter 1: the incident  
  
a raging war had just begun between a hanyou clad in red and miko in green and white "kagome, whats your problem?!" the hanyou ranted, "you, are my problem, inuyasha!!" the miko, kagome, retorted, "and again why is it that I am now your problem?" "I thought a lot about how you treat me; you curse me, you talk down to me like I'm the scum of the earth, and you've made it very, extremely clear numerous times that I'm just your "shard detector", and I just cant put up with it anymore" "so what do you plan to do? Go home?" "yes and continue my life as a normal teenager."  
  
She walked off in the direction of lady kaede's hut. Inuyasha just stood there, for the first time he realized that his words really did affect her, there was more to it that she let him see, it went much deeper than he thought, he pushed it to the limit and now, he might have crossed that limit, now she was leaving for good, and there was nothing his pride would let him do about it.  
  
"k- kagome.." he whispered to the wind, still in his own alternate universe, then his eyes focused, focused on her retreating figure, the sadness and hurt radiating off her in waves.  
  
* * *  
  
kagome walked into the village and was greeted as per usual by a fuzzy orange ball tackling her. "hey shippo" she said, voice sounding half gloomy, half false cheeriness, shippo picked this up immediately "whats wrong okaasan?" he asked "oh its nothing, I- I just need to go home for a while." "but- but.." "I'm sorry shippo, but I need to do something at home" "ok" he reluctantly said.  
  
She walked into the hut and got her bag, while saying goodbye to her friends she then, after making sure they understand why, made her way to the bone- eaters well, the portal that connects this time with hers.  
  
Sighing she dropped her overstuffed bag on the well's lip, the necklace which held her jewel shards snagged the buckle of the bag and landed in the ankle- high lush green grass, too distressed to notice, kagome sat beside the bag looking at the grass with a dazed expression.  
  
"I'm gonna miss this place" she mumbled, then in mid sigh turned to look into the dark abyss of the well. 'but I don't want to go back, not yet anyway...' she looked away from the well and up to the sky '... but I cant say here either... I just want to go away, for awhile anyway', "yeah just for a while" she took up the bag and walked down a path away from the well, her friends, her kit, and inuyasha.  
  
* * *  
  
inuyasha walked into the village as dazed as they come, he didn't even realize the confused group that faced him. "inuyasha what happened to kagome?" sango asked "what do you mean?" he said snapping out of his stupor. "she lest for the well, saying she had a lot of homework to do, and she looked pretty depressed too" inuyasha sighed a deep heavy sigh then went in the direction of the well to do what he always did when she went home and he was the cause of it (which is most times), sit at the well lip, staring into the pit cursing himself or just mope around.  
  
He stood at the lip and her scent flooded his nose. 'she's been here, not long though' he thought sighing, another scent hit him, the scent of her jewel shards. He looked around, searching the grass for the source of the scent, then he saw them. The little glint of light right by his feet, he took them up. "kagome's jewel shards, she left them, s-shes really gone" 'you did it this time inuyasha, me and my big mouth' he mentally kicked himself for all those times he hurt her. (a/n: dude, you can go after her you know) he slumped down at the base of the well staring at the piece of the jewel in his hand, 'yup, I did it this time, shes gone and not coming back'  
  
* * *  
  
kagome continued to walk down the path, clutching her bow and arrow at her sides, she was scared, she never walked into the forest by herself, she always had sango or inuyasha with her. A harsh wind blew around her, she shivered, I could have been because duck was approaching or it could be because shes in a eerie forrest, very vulnerable to bloodthirsty demons at this present moment. Its probably the latter. She took a jacket from the bag and put it on, then continued her journey. To where?, she has no idea. 'as long as its away from inuyasha right now' the thought.  
  
She stepped on a rock to see how far she had to walk to get to the next village. She was on a cliff-like slope and the drop down was not very pleasant looking. 'whoa, that's a far way down' she turned to step down but the rock gave way sending her hurtling down the rocky slope....  
  
(@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#@*#)  
  
end!!!  
  
Angelfairie: whoa cool that's long  
  
Pk: *looks over chapter looking very dazed* yeah. To think we only gave you a short background of the plot.  
  
Icarus: *looking equally dazed* yeah shes right, great work af!! *High fives angelfairie*  
  
Angelfairie: hey thanx. Now don't forget to read and review, while I work on chapter two, that is if there even is a chapter 2 *shrugs* oh well 


End file.
